


Blackmail

by littlefirefly31



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blackmail, Bottom Jensen, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Jared is not the nicest guy, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Fluff, Somnophilia, Sub Jensen, Tickling, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: When Jared walked in on Jensen getting dominated by a guy it brought out a possessive side of him that he didn't know he had. With the help of an incriminating photo, a vibrator, and several different blindfolds, Jared tames Jensen into being his delightfully reluctant sex toy.





	1. Jared Finds His Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Since the consent is based on blackmail, I felt it necessary to include the Rape/Non-Con tag just in case someone would feel triggered by this. It will not be a dark fic. It's mostly just sex. Any tags you see listed above that are not in this chapter will be coming later. Also, if anyone has any kinks that they would like to see Jared try out on Jensen, feel free to submit them. The first chapter is relatively tame, more of an introduction.

Jared couldn’t believe his luck.

He never bothered to knock before opening Jensen’s door, and this time it paid off. Jensen was kneeling on the bed taking some guy’s dick like a pro, his tongue practically hanging out of his mouth and tiny little whimpers escaping from his mouth. Jared wondered if Jensen was staying quiet so Jared wouldn’t overhear him and wanted to know what his co-star sounded like when he was screaming.

 _He_ wanted to be the one to make Jensen whimper and drool. In that instant, Jared decided there was no one else allowed to touch Jensen. _Ever_. He would make sure of it. He discretely took a photo and then shut the door as quietly as he could, positive that Jensen had no idea that he’d witnessed everything.

The next morning Jensen was lounging on the couch eating cereal, casual as ever, not acting like anything was different. Jared wondered how long this had been going on, how long Jensen had been concealing his desire to get fucked. “Good morning,” Jared drawled.

Jensen jumped, not hearing Jared. Again. “Fuck, don’t sneak up on a guy like that.”

Jared instantly pictured Jensen with a blindfold, helpless to see where Jared was going to touch him next. His dick started to harden in his sweats and he quickly sat down to conceal it as much as he could. How do you bring up a conversation topic so… inappropriate?

“I saw you last night.”

Jensen paused and then said, “Saw me do what? Eat dinner? Go to bed? That’s all I did, Jay. Not very exciting.” His eyes were tinged with fear and Jared loved the look. He loved the power he had over Jensen.

“Saw you with some guy’s dick up your ass.”

Jensen choked on his cereal. “What are you talking about? That must have been a dream.”

Jared pulled out his phone and showed Jensen the photo. “Unless you want these sent everywhere—and I mean _everywhere_ —you’re going to do what I say.”

Jensen dropped his façade. “Jay…”

“Quiet. Right now we’re going to play by my rules.” Jared hardly recognized the voice that came out of him. “First of all, there are no more guys. No more anonymous sex. I am the only one that gets you from now on. Second, I get to decide how to use you. I get to fuck you or lick you or stuff my dick down your throat and you will beg for more.” Jared waved the phone. “Or this photo goes to family, friends, and every tabloid in America.” He had Jensen, and they both knew it. “You are mine, Ackles. In every sense of the word.”

Jensen looked terrified but underneath all of that, he looked aroused. “Go upstairs and take off all your clothes. Lay on my bed and wait for me.”

Jensen did as he commanded, trembling the whole time. Jared’s dick was hard as a diamond. What should he try first? He wanted to draw this out, he didn’t want to start fucking Jensen on the first try. No, first he was going to humiliate Jensen. Jared was going to make him feel shame in every bone of his body at the same time he felt toe-curling pleasure.

Already brainstorming what he could use as a blindfold, Jared followed his co-start up the stairs.

Jared found an old tie and wrapped it around Jensen’s eyes. It was the only piece of clothing Jensen had on, and his body was covered in goosebumps. Jared wasn’t sure if it was from fear or cold, but Jared was going to keep the house _very_ cold now that he knew how it could make Jensen’s nipples pebble up like that. Every one of Jensen’s breaths was labored and, much to Jared’s displeasure, Jensen’s dick was soft. Jared reached up and rolled one of Jensen’s erect nipples between his fingers and the older man instantly groaned and his hips jerked.

“Don’t move,” Jared ordered. He went back to toying with Jensen’s nipples and although Jensen’s hands clenched into fists, he managed to keep still. Jared almost wanted Jensen to break, he wanted to punish him. He bent down and licked a stripe across Jensen’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

Jensen mewled but managed to stay in place. “Sensitive titties?” Jared taunted. “Just like a girl’s, fuck. You react so prettily when I suck on your nips, Jenny.” Jensen’s face turned red, either with anger or embarrassment, and Jared noticed Jensen’s dick starting to get hard. He was thrilled and continued to suck on Jensen’s nipples until the man was fully erect. “Can you come just from me playing with your tits?” Jared asked. “Come on, Jensen, beg me to get you off. Beg me to play with your tits.”

Jensen’s eyes watered. “Jared… please…”

“Please _what_ , Jenny?”

The next sentence was barely audible. “Please play with my—my—my t-t-titties.” Jensen practically choked on the word, shame turning his face a lovely crimson color.

“Are your titties sensitive? Does this make you horny?” Jared knew the answer but he wanted to hear Jensen say it. He wanted to reduce the man to nothing more than an aroused, pathetic mess.

“They’re sensitive,” Jensen whimpered. “I’m horny. Please Jay, please play with my tits.”

Jared was impressed that Jensen got a sentence out without stuttering and sucked and pulled at Jensen’s nipples. Sweet, muffled cries came out of Jensen and his hips humped the air trying to find any kind of friction. Jared kept suckling until he heard Jensen cry out and his whole body slump against the bed.

Jared twisted a nipple once more for good measure and then climbed off Jensen. There was come cooling on his crotch and stomach. Jared jerked himself off quickly and his come mingled with Jensen’s.

The older man made a move as to get out of the bed but Jared’s hands instantly stilled him. “You’re mine, remember? You stay here.”

He took another picture for good measure and relished the tear tracks on Jensen’s face, the come cooling on his body.

The next day Jared acted just like usual on set, all sweet and excitable. Jensen was more subdued and after someone commented on it, Jared pulled him aside and told Jensen he had to start acting normal or there would be consequences. Jensen had looked miserable but went back to acting as he usually did.

Only Jared noticed the cry for help in his eyes.

That night Jared decided to send Jensen home without him. There was a quick stop he wanted to make at a store that made him blush, and left with a very heavy, non-descript bag.

He found Jensen already waiting in his room and ordered the man to disrobe. He did, slowly and reluctantly, and then Jared spread him eagle on the bed. This time he had handcuffs and ropes ready to tie up his co-star, and a real blindfold. It was thin enough that Jared would be able to see any tears it soaked up.

Jared looked at the gag he’d bought. Part of him wanted to make Jensen scream until he couldn’t breathe but he wanted to torture Jensen with another level of discomfort. Eventually he set the gag aside. They would have many nights together. Tonight, Jensen was going to have his mouth stuffed with Jared’s dick and blow him until he was choking on his come.

Jared shuffled on top of Jensen and pressed his cock against Jensen’s mouth. He pressed his lips tightly together but Jared twisted a nipple and he let out an involuntary gasp. Jared slipped his dick inside the warm cavern and said, “If you bite it, you won’t come for days. You’ll lose your fucking mind with how horny you are. So make it good.”

Jensen did. It was good only the way that practice could make something good and rage filled Jared with the image of anyone else touching his Jensen. He fucked Jensen’s mouth while his tongue swirled around the head of his cock and his cheeks hollowed with suction. It was the best blow job Jared had ever had, better than any girl before, and it didn’t take long before he was coming down Jensen’s throat.

Jensen was hard again and Jared smirked. He pulled off the blindfold to see Jensen’s eyes and noticed his pupils blown wide with lust. “You want me to get you off now, Jenny? Want me to make you come all over yourself like a slut?”

“No,” Jensen gritted out. “I don’t want you touching me.”

Jared chuckled. “We both know that’s a lie. You’re hard and last night you begged me to play with your sensitive little girl titties.” Jared leaned down and whispered into Jensen’s ear, “If you don’t beg me to get you off, I’ll play with your tits again. Only this time you won’t be allowed to come. Now tell me again. Do you want me to get you off?”  
“Yes,” Jensen whimpered. “Please get me off.”

Jared crawled down his body until his face was level with Jensen’s dick. “Didn’t sound very convincing, Jenny.”

“Please, please Jared,” Jensen panted. “Please, suck me, please just make me come.” He swallowed heavily. “Make me come all over myself like a—like a slut.”

“You’re my pretty little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“I’m your pretty little slut,” Jensen repeated. Tears were forming in his eyes but his dick was dripping precome.

“Good boy,” Jared praised. Jensen’s cock twitched at the words and Jared buried his smirk in Jensen’s muscled thigh. So his boy liked to be praised as much as he liked to be humiliated.

Jared sucked Jensen’s dick into his mouth, taking him all the way to the base and was rewarded with a high-pitched keen from Jensen. Jared was instantly glad he didn’t gag him and kept up his task, occasionally flicking Jensen’s pointed nipples. Jensen came quickly and Jared swallowed it greedily. It tasted almost sweet. He lifted himself up and purred, “Taste yourself.” He pressed his mouth against Jensen’s, his tongue demanding entrance and Jensen allowed him willingly. After Jared pulled away, he realized it was the first time they had kissed.


	2. Jared Breaks His Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't really decided how many chapters there will be. I hope you enjoy the second part!

Their arrangement continued. Jensen and Jared acted normally on set and when they got home, Jensen would instantly become Jared’s toy. Jared loved that Jensen never got over the shame, that his boy always fought back a little bit before submitting. It made the eventual victory all the sweeter.

One night Jared made Jensen kneel by his feet during dinner with his arms bound behind his back, and Jared fed Jensen from his hands. Jensen’s face was red and he wouldn’t meet Jared’s eyes, but a puddle of precome formed beneath the actor’s cock.

The first time Jared tried out the gag, he loved it. He’d bought a wand and tied Jensen to the bed, blindfolded as usual, and randomly would press the vibrating toy against Jensen’s ultra sensitive dick and balls. Every time the toy touched Jensen’s most sensitive areas the man would scream into the gag. He howled and thrashed in his bonds and Jared kept him that way for an hour, teasing him to the brink and then pulling away. Jensen started to sob at the 45 minute mark and babbled desperate pleas into his gag. After 50 minutes, Jared pulled the gag out and pressed the wand directly against the tip of Jensen’s cock. The older man screamed so loud Jared was grateful for the extra insulation in the house, and Jensen instantly came over himself. Jared barely had to touch himself to get off.

Jensen was exhausted and trying to get deep breaths of air in. Jared surprised himself with a rush of sympathy and got his toy some water. He kissed Jensen’s cheeks and lips and whispered praise for how well Jensen did into his ear. “Such a good boy, my sweet, lovely boy,” Jared cooed. “You’re so pretty when you’re desperate, Jenny. Can’t believe I wanted so long to do this with you.”

Jensen no longer tried to leave the bed after sex, but still turned away from Jared when he slept.

The next night Jared pulled out the tickler. It was really just a feather duster, but the sex shop advertised it as a great way to tease someone. Jared quickly found out just how ticklish Jensen was—it hardly took any pressure from the feathers to get Jensen yelling. 

“Ticklish, Jensen?” Jared mocked. He brushed his fingers under Jensen’s arm and wiggled them slightly. Jensen squealed and tried to pull his arm down, frustrated when he could not cover up such a sensitive spot. Jared teased him all over with feathers and fingers, finding a particularly sensitive spot underneath his toes and the inside of his thighs. When he used the tickler on Jensen’s balls he shrieked and begged for mercy, but his dick was still hard.

“Is there anything that _won’t_ get you off?” Jared taunted. “Ticklish little slut like you, getting hard from just some feathers.” He ran the tickler up Jensen’s side and into his underarm, making the man squeal and tear up from laughter. “God, your cock is just _dripping.”_ He dropped the tickler to Jensen’s dick and stroked lightly. Jensen screamed with laughter as much as arousal. “Come from just the feathers, my pretty little pet. You aren’t getting anything else.”

“I can’t, I can’t,” Jensen sobbed. “It’s not enough, _please,_ I need more, I need more!”

“Too bad,” Jared replied. His hand tickled Jensen’s stomach as the feathers mercilessly stroked his cock. “You don’t get more. You come like this or you don’t come at all.”

“Please, _please!_ ” Jensen howled. Jared just kept stroking Jensen’s dick until come erupted from his cock and stuck to the feathers. Jared frowned. He would have to buy a new tickler but after looking at Jensen’s body, slick with sweat and come, he decided it was well worth it.

The next day Jared realized he still hadn’t fucked Jensen. Jared noticed that even if Jared didn’t tie down his legs, Jensen would still spread them wide open to reveal his sensitive hole. Jared pressed his finger against it occasionally and it always led to choked off whimpers from Jensen. It was such a sweet sound; Jared couldn’t wait to hear what he sounded like when he was inside him.

But Jared wanted Jensen to beg to get fucked. Jared could obviously take what he wanted, and Jensen was offering it in his sex-crazed moments, but Jared wanted to break Jensen. When Jensen finally begged for Jared to get inside him, he would know that Jensen was his and only his. Jensen would be broken and the rush of power would drive Jared crazy as much as it would ruin Jensen.

Jared’s favorite thing about their arrangement was how oblivious everyone else was. No one on set knew that Jared would hold Jensen’s thighs apart and rim the man until he came, or that he could get Jensen to fall to his knees with just a few carefully placed pinches. They didn’t know the ticklish spot above Jensen’s hip that would get him hard and giggling immediately, or that Jensen would spend some nights warming Jared’s cock like a it was a pacifier while Jared watched TV. They didn’t know what Jensen sounded like when he begged to come or that he craved praise. They didn’t know how much Jensen got off on being called Jenny or a slut or how submissive the powerful Dean Winchester really was. No, those pleasures were reserved for Jared.

Jared had accumulated a large collection of sex toys since they’d started their little arrangement and decided he wanted to try out his most recent purchase, the one that made Jared hard just thinking about using it on Jensen. It was a silver band, which the woman helped show him how to use. Jared was slightly embarrassed he didn’t recognize a cock ring when he saw it, but with some guidance he knew exactly how to fasten it to Jensen. It would be the most delicious pleasure of all.

Jared stuffed a gag in Jensen’s mouth and tied him to one of the chairs in their living room. He took his time opening up Jensen, one finger at a time slicked with lube, and angling them to find the prostate in the way that the internet directed. Jensen’s eyes were rolling and he was already bucking his hips. Jared smirked and fastened the cock ring snugly. He watched Jensen’s face pale. “Do you know what that is, toy? Do you know what I put on you?” Jensen nodded and Jared pinched him. “Out loud, Jensen. Tell me what it is.”

“C-cock ring,” Jensen stammered.

“My pretty little whore, all tied up and nowhere to go.” Jared nibbled and blew on Jensen’s sensitive ear. “No way to come until I let you.”

The defiance and embarrassment still hadn’t left Jensen. It got Jared so goddamn hot every time he was reminded how ashamed Jensen was of wanting everything Jared did to him.

“Please,” Jensen breathed. “Not the ring, no, please Jared-,” He cut off with a gasp when Jared tweaked his fingers inside Jensen. “Don’t—I don’t want-,”

“Oh I’m not going to fuck you, not until you’re begging me.” Jared said.

“I’m never going to beg,” Jensen snapped.

“I thought we agreed not to lie to each other, Jenny.” Jared stroked Jensen’s balls, ready to burst. “Maybe I won’t let you come at all. Liars need to be punished.”

Jensen didn’t budge, didn’t admit to wanting Jared’s dick. That’s fine. Jared had plenty of ways to convince him. He grabbed the large purple dick and started to wedge it up Jensen’s ass. Jared bought several different sizes and quickly found out Jensen liked the bigger dildos best. Figures that his pretty little toy would have a size kink. Jared couldn’t wait to show off what he could do.

There was one feature about the dildo Jared had yet to use. He pressed a remote slightly and the toy started to vibrate inside Jensen.

And Jensen _screamed_.

Jared had angled it just right so that the vibrations hammered against his prostate. Jared was almost tempted to tape a wand to Jensen’s dick and double the sensation, but he didn’t want to kill his toy. They hadn’t even fucked yet.

Jared grabbed the new tickler he’d bought and teased it across Jensen’s dick. His toy was moaning and thrashing around in his bonds to try and find any kind of escape from the torture. “Fuck you’re hot,” Jared breathed. “So strung out and desperate. Such a slut for it. Love having something stuffed up your ass, don’t you? Love your dick being teased. You want to come so badly, don’t you?”

“Yes! Fuck!” Jensen cried. “Oh god, oh god, make it stop!”

Jared put the tickler down and reached into his pants to jerk himself off to the image of a squirming and crying Jensen. He had no doubts that if he took off the ring, Jensen would come immediately. But he wanted to tease him.

“Tell me how much you like to be stuffed with cock,” Jared demanded. “Tell me what a whore you are, how you _beg_ for it.” Jared continued to stroke himself slowly, not wanting to come too soon.

Jensen’s head thrashed and he bucked so hard Jared worried he would actually pull the chair over. “I can’t—I can’t take it,” Jensen begged. “I’ll do anything, _anything_ , please take the ring off!”

“Tell me.”

“I love—oh shit, oh holy fucking shit—I love being filled!” Jensen shouted. “I love having a cock inside me, I love it. Please let me come, _please_!”

Jared ignored Jensen’s plea and turned up the force of the vibrations. Jensen let out a fresh howl and his body was covered in sweat. He could hardly speak anymore, just babbling incoherent thoughts that all came back to taking the ring off. Jared didn’t think he’d ever enjoyed Jensen as much as he did right now.

Jared pulled faster on his dick, running a finger over the slit that was almost as sensitive as Jensen’s. He fucked his own fist as Jensen sobbed, too exhausted to even tug at his restraints. He just lay tied to the chair with his dick almost purple with blood, crying and begging for mercy. “Jared, _please_! I’m gonna die, I need to come, oh shit oh shit, feels so fucking good!”

“I bet you would love to come,” Jared said breathlessly, jerking himself off. “I bet you’d love it if I let you. But you lied to me, pretty. You said you didn’t want my cock. Now you have to be punished.”

Jensen keened, his head slumped down and his hips barely twitching. Jared reached into his bag of goodies and added the nipple clamps to Jensen’s sensitive tits. He was rewarded with a fresh cry and more tears. “Make it stop, please, I can’t—take the ring off, please sir!”

As soon as Jared hear Jensen call him sir he erupted over his fist and stained the couch. He couldn’t give two fucks at that point. “What do you want, Jensen?”

Jensen let out another sob and yelled, “I want you to fuck me! Please, Jared, I want your dick, I’m sorry I lied. I need you to fuck me!”

Jared immediately reached over to undo the ring. It took about two seconds for Jensen to splatter his stomach in come.

Jensen clearly expected the vibrator to come out and his nipples released, but Jared once again turned up the vibrations. “No, no, no,” Jensen babbled. “I can’t take it, please, mercy!”

“I rewarded you by letting you come,” Jared said innocently. “I thought this is what you wanted?”

He turned on the TV and faced away from Jensen, but always kept an eye on his whimpering pet. Jensen looked torn between struggling away from the feeling and sinking into the dildo. Jared wished they made nipple clamps that vibrated; he could only imagine how many orgasms he could wring out of Jensen if he had some of those.

Jared kept him tied up for another hour and managed to get three more orgasms out of Jensen. Towards the end the toy’s mouth was open and he could hardly breathe, drooling from his mouth and cock. Jared shut off the vibrator and released the clamps, quickly untying Jensen. The man slumped into Jared’s arms, soaked in tears and come. Jared rocked his pet back and forth, cooing at him and stroking his back. “So good for me, Jenny. You were so good, so good. So pretty. I love when you’re all strung out and desperate.”

Jensen made a tiny content noise and buried his head in Jared’s neck. Yes, the man was half asleep and delirious from the many orgasms, but Jared still liked the feeling, the idea that Jensen was seeking him out for comfort. Jared had won. Jensen begged to get fucked, stuffed with Jared’s dick. He kept petting Jensen soothingly to help stop the tremors and pressed kisses all along Jensen’s face and neck. “You’re mine,” Jared growled. “I _own_ you.”’

Very slowly, Jensen nodded.


	3. Jared Wins Over His Toy

Jared couldn’t wait to get his cock inside Jensen. He’d wanted since he saw Jensen getting fucked by that creep. But this time it would be Jared doing the fucking. And he would made Jensen come ten times harder than any other guy had before. He would make Jensen beg for more.

Jared had wanted to fuck Jensen as soon as he’d begged for it, but his pet had been too tired to do anything that night. He’d barely been conscious enough to walk up the stairs, Jared half-carrying him. It was like something had changed in their dynamic. When Jensen finally gave into Jared and admitted what he wanted, Jensen had been a lot more compliant. In a way it was disappointing, because Jensen’s resistance made his eventual submission that much sweeter.

But it was nice to have a sex toy around the house. Jared didn’t even threaten Jensen to leak the incriminating photos; his pet would simply roll over and beg for anything Jared could give him. But Jared still hadn’t let himself fuck Jensen. He did other things with his willing pet, stuffing his needy ass full of everything else. Jensen loved the vibrator, and Jared loved that Jensen shook with fear and excitement every time he brought out the huge purple fake dick. He alternated between leaving it in to make Jensen come repeatedly or edging him with it until Jensen was desperate for release.

He discovered Jensen loved to be rimmed. It was weird the first time Jared tried it, only a few days into their arrangement, but even with an inexperienced tongue Jensen begged for it. Jared didn’t expect to enjoy the taste, but it could get Jensen to roll over and beg for anything. It went from being a odd, foreign feeling to one of Jared’s favorite things to do to Jensen, second only to playing with his horribly sensitive tits.

Jared had become such a frequent customer that the shop where he bought all of his favorite toys to use on _his_ toy had learned his name. They’d joke around and talk about their lives as easily as Jared would talk about the best dildo size for his toy.

“It’s called a humbler,” Ali explained, showing him a new device. It was solid and simple looking but Jared saw the eyes of a nearby sub widen and stumble back when he caught sight of the toy. Jared instantly wanted to buy it and use it if it would bring out that reaction in Jensen.

“What does it do?”

“Makes it real hard to move,” Ali said. “You clamp it around his balls and then any movement he makes hurt like a motherfucker.” She smirked. “Or so I’ve been told.”

Jared saw the skittish sub out of the corner of his eye and the corners of his mouth rose. “I’ll take it.”

Jensen took one look at the humbler later that night and tried to dart away. Jared caught him easily and threw his pretty pet over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom. Jensen fought to get away but Jared overpowered him easily. “Do you know what this is?”

Jensen nodded, face pale. “Please, don’t use it. It’ll hurt.”

So Jensen knew what it did. Jared forced himself not to think about someone else using a toy on his Jensen. “If you stay still it won’t hurt.” He nuzzled Jensen’s neck. “You’re such a good boy, you can stay still for me, can’t you?”

Jared had learned pretty early that if nipple play didn’t turn Jensen pliant, a few words of praise would turn him to mush. Jensen forced himself to his hands and knees, facing away from Jared, and winced as Jared fastened the device. “Try to move,” Jared ordered.

Jensen shook his head. “Too painful, Jay, please.”

Jared reached out his hand and tickled the spot on Jensen’s side that would have him squirming and squealing in seconds. It had the desired result; Jensen yelped and tried to get away, and the screamed in agony when the device pulled at his balls. Tears actually formed in Jensen’s eyes and Jared sucked and licked at Jensen’s poor, abused testicles. His fingers tugged on Jensen’s tits until they were standing at attention and his dick was straining between his legs. “Now remember,” Jared crooned. “Stay still.”

“What are you going to d—fuck, Jay, no!” Jensen tried to struggle and then gasped as the pain returned. Jared smirked from his position behind Jensen and continued to lick gently across his hole. “I can’t—I can’t stay still!”

Normally Jared would let Jensen hump the bed while he rimmed him. But not today. Jensen was going to come on his tongue and he was going to have to stay perfectly still.

“Oh shit, oh fuck Jay,” Jensen panted.

“What do you want?” Jared ask. “Want me to eat your sweet little boy pussy?”

“I don’t—I don’t know, I don’t know!”

Jared stuck his tongue inside Jensen’s ass and the man’s hips bucked, howling when the intense pain ran through him. Jared was fucking addicted to the whimpers Jensen was letting out. Jared licked around and sucked the tip of Jensen’s dick.

Jensen’s head thrashed from side to side, the only part that he could move without pain rushing through him. “I need—I don’t know, I need something, I need _you_.”

Jared groaned. “I’ll give you everything you want, sugar.”

He went back to eating out Jensen furiously and used his hand to slowly jack Jensen off. Jensen’s hips would occasionally hump Jared’s fist and the pain would consume him again. Jared added a finger beside his tongue and his other fist stroked Jensen’s dick. The precome made it slippery and Jensen’s high-pitched whines made it very clear how he was feeling. “Make me come,” Jensen begged.

Jared snapped off the humbler and shoved two fingers deep into Jensen’s ass. “Come.”

Jensen screamed and come erupted onto the sheets. His body, sore and sated, collapsed into the bed. Jared massaged the sore legs, occasionally rubbing against the soft skin behind Jensen’s balls and making his soft dick twitch. Jared was still hard and was prepared to jerk off in the bathroom but Jensen turned around and suddenly had a warm mouth around his cock. Jared’s jaw dropped open and moaned. “Shit, Jenny, god you feel good.”

Jensen could suck cock like a pro and Jared almost wanted to film this so he could brag about how good he was getting it.

He fisted his hands in Jensen’s hair and tugged him further down on his dick. Jensen was rutting against the bed discretely and Jared smirked. He loved how fucking needy he was, and how easily he would get turned on.

After Jared came down his throat and Jensen humped himself to completion against the bed, Jared tucked the blankets around his sleepy toy. Fucked out was a good look on Jensen.

The next night Jared relaxed in bed, holding a book with one hand and toying with Jensen’s nipples with his other. He could hardly focus on his book with the depraved whimpers escaping Jensen’s lips. “Fuck me,” Jensen moaned.

Jared practically dropped his book. “I’m sorry?”

“Fuck me, Jared,” Jensen repeated. “I need your dick, _please_ , it’s been so long! I need to be filled. Fuck me until I can’t walk.”

Jared threw his book to the side—it wasn’t that good anyways—and dragged Jensen closer. He pressed their lips together possessively and his hand dragged down to the small pucker of Jensen’s ass. He slowly began to finger him open, and Jensen shifted uncomfortably. “What’d do you need?” Jared asked.

“You and—oh, ah—lube.”

“Oh right.” Jared grabbed a slim bottle from his nightstand and started to slick up his fingers. Jared liked inflicting a little bit of pain, but a good pain. He didn’t see the use in needlessly hurting his toy. The best part of this relationship was how much Jensen wanted to resist the pleasure Jared so easily brought to him. If Jared hurt him, it would ruin the relationship.

Jared squeezed the opaque substance onto his fingers and squeezed a globe of Jensen’s ass with his non-lubed hand. It was firm and muscled and Jared couldn’t wait to feel those smooth walls of his ass around his cock.

Jared pressed one digit against Jensen’s hole and held it there teasingly. Jensen tried to sink back on the finger to get it inside, but Jared pulled his finger back as well. “I know how eager you are to get your ass filled, desperate little cockslut, but we do this on _my_ terms, at _my_ pace. Okay, Jenny?” Jensen nodded and Jared dug his nails into his soft skin. “I need to hear you say it, Jensen.”

“I want—I want you to fill me up,” Jensen panted. “Please, fuck my greedy ass.”

“Jesus _Christ,_ ” Jared groaned. “You are too fucking hot, Jensen, you know that? You’re gonna fucking kill me.” He slipped a finger into Jensen without much resistance and fucked Jensen on the digit. Jensen panted and his dick was dripping pre-come, so Jared added another two fingers quickly. Jared’s fingers smelled like the strawberry flavored lube and he squeezed some more onto his cock quickly.

Jared looked down at his Jensen, who was prettier than anything he'd ever seen, lost in his need for Jared's dick. For a second Jared felt he should ask if Jensen really wanted this, but was scared of the answer. What would he do if Jensen said no? Stop? Jensen had asked Jared in the past to leave him alone and yet Jared pursued him. Jensen had only ever said yes because of the photo.

"Well?" Jensen snapped. "You gonna pussyfoot around all night or are you gonna fuck me?"

"I don't-,"

"Jared, I swear to god either you fuck me or I'll go out and find someone who will."

Jared saw red, thinking about the first time he caught Jensen with someone else. "No," he snarled. "You are _mine_."

He shoved inside Jensen on one thrust and the smaller man cried out. Jared stilled; Jensen's consent may be questionable but he'd be damned if Jensen didn't enjoy this. "You good, Jen?"

"You're bigger than I'm used to," Jensen groaned. "But I'm fine. It feels good... just need time to adjust."

Jared preened. It felt _good_. "You look so pretty with my dick inside you, Jen. Taking it so well. God you're so beautiful."

Jensen hid his reluctant smile in the pillow and Jared smirked. His pretty toy loved the doting words.

"Fucking move," Jensen hissed. It was the closest thing to permission Jared would ever get, and he started to pump in and out of Jensen. He started slow, barely teasing, but when Jensen growled at him he began to pick up the pace.

“Tell me I’m better than those sluts you brought home,” Jared demanded. “Tell me I’m better than that whore you brought home with you.”

“You’re better,” Jensen moaned, shoving his hips down to meet Jared’s thrusts. “Oh _shit_ Jared, you’re better. You’re bigger and stronger and you—oh fuck—you drive me fucking _insane_.”

Jared’s hips snapped forward and knew that it hit Jensen’s prostate when the man let out a particularly high-pitched shout. “Jesus _Christ_ , Jared, you’re so big, shit, you feel so good! More, more, please!”

“Such a needy little hole, needing a big cock filling you up. A _real_ cock, not those barely existent pricks that you’ve been getting.”

“Yeah, yeah, fuck Jared!”

Beads of sweat formed on both of their bodies and Jared’s legs started to shake with the exertion of fucking Jensen. He continued to let out little moans and pleas that fueled Jared on. “Yeah, you want to come, don’t you? Come on my cock, pretty little thing. Can you come from me pounding against your prostate and playing with your nipples?”

“You’re not playing with my n–oh hell Jared!” Jensen’s head thunked on the pillow and his whole body convulsed with the force of his orgasm.

“Jesus fuck, you’re so gorgeous.” Jared’s hips trembled and his own orgasm filled Jensen’s ass. He collapsed on top of Jensen and nuzzled his neck, kissing the hot skin and listening to Jensen’s breathing starting to even out.

Jared pulled his cock out slowly and come trickled out. Jared hesitated and then decided to just take what he wanted and shimmed down to latch his mouth on Jensen’s hole, sucking eagerly.

The mixture of Jared's come and the strawberry lube left a sweet and salty taste that wasn't entirely unpleasant. Jensen thrashed and moaned at the sensation. His hips erratically humped the bed, torn between the pain of the rough comforter on his oversensitive cock and the pleasure that Jared's sucking and licking brought him. 

Jared smirked and pressed down on Jensen's ticklish hip. Overly stimulated from the recent orgasm, Jensen's hips jerked wildly and a strangled noise escaped his throat. 

"Is your dick getting hard again, Jensen? Little slut, you can hardly get enough of it, can you?"

"Fuck off."

"I think you mean fuck _me,_ Jensen. Unless you actually want me to stop sucking my come out of your ass, making you sloppy and loose for when you beg me to fuck you again."

Jensen's resilience was all but gone. "Don't... don't stop."

Jared didn't want to disappoint his pet and continued to eat Jensen out long after the last bits of come had been cleaned out. Jensen's rutting against the bed got faster and Jared could tell exactly when his toy had his second orgasm of the night, staining the covers. Jared's dick was hard as nails from the taste of Jensen on his tongue and the debauched, sweaty man in front of him. Jared crawled over Jensen to lick away the sweat from Jensen's neck and chest, lightly rubbing his crotch against Jensen's bare, wet ass. Jensen pressed one of his legs between Jared's, a clear invitation. Jared humped at Jensen like a dog until his own release covered them both. 

Jared tucked Jensen under the covers, wiping him down with Jared's discarded shirt. "Go to sleep, pet."

Jensen, for once, complied easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Jared is not a good guy. I might try and redeem him, but who knows if you can be redeemed for something like this.


	4. Jared Lets His Toy Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure where this story is going. The fifth chapter will be almost entirely porn and probably a lot shorter than this one, and it will also be the last chapter. Thank you for those who stuck with this story (and did not insult me for writing a mean Jared)!

Jensen looked so pretty when he was asleep. His eyelids fluttered lightly, long eyelashes brushing his cheeks. His mouth was open slightly but he didn’t snore or drool like Jared, just let out puffs of air and the occasional snuffle. Jared leaned down to press kisses against his cheeks, just light enough to keep Jensen asleep. He gently ran a hand across Jensen’s chest, feeling the smooth muscles and counting freckles. When his fingers grazed a nipple, the man quivered in his sleep. God, he was gorgeous. Jared needed this man, needed him more than he needed air or food. He adored Jensen, he _wanted_ Jensen, but more than anything Jared wanted Jensen to want him too.  
And it was Jared’s fault that Jensen would never feel that.

  
He was overcome with a wave of guilt and decided to play with Jensen, an activity that never failed to cheer him up. Jared could take advantage of their day off from filming and take things slow with Jensen, keeping him waiting for hours before making him orgasm until he was coming dry.

  
Jared’s hand slowly made its way down to Jensen’s ass, cupping a firm cheek and then fingering his hole. Somehow Jensen was still wet and loose from last night, and it would only take a little preparation before Jensen could take his dick again. He wished he could keep Jensen asleep, so perfect and beautiful with the sunlight just barely shining through the blinds, but also wanted to see Jensen’s green eyes wide with lust when he came.

  
“I’ll start without you,” Jared whispered. “You can catch up whenever you feel like it, Jen.” He hardly stirred in his sleep and Jared reached for the bottle of lube he’d carelessly thrown onto his nightstand; the cap still slightly lopsided from his rush last night. He slowly shimmied the sheets off of Jensen and watched goosebumps form. The lube squirted onto Jared’s hand easily and he slicked up his cock. He could probably fit inside Jensen but there would be too much discomfort for him. Jared was not going to risk hurting Jensen. He’d just have to be extra careful when fingering Jensen open to keep the man asleep.

  
One finger opened it up slowly and patiently, freezing every time Jensen shifted in his sleep. A second and a third finger fit inside without resistance, and Jared knew exactly how to move his fingers to brush against Jensen’s prostate. Jensen’s dick stiffened in sleep and he moaned. Jared stopped finger-fucking his toy and decided that if he wanted to keep Jensen asleep he only had so long. “So pretty when you sleep, Jensen. God, you take my breath away.” He started to press his dick inside and Jensen’s eyelids fluttered. Jared froze, his dick halfway inside, until Jensen’s breathing evened out. He pressed himself all the way in and sighed happily. Jensen felt relaxed and willing around his cock and Jared started to lazily fuck in and out. Jensen’s dick was fully erect and tiny moans intermixed with his steady breathing.

  
“Yeah, that’s right, take it,” Jared panted. “Even asleep you’re good. So sexy, baby.”

  
“Mmm,” Jensen moaned. “Oh, _Jared_.”

  
Jared almost stopped, out of fear that he woke Jensen up, but he realized that his toy was still dreaming—and he was dreaming about _Jared_. Not Danneel or any man whore he’d brought home, Jensen was thinking of _him_. It fueled Jared on and his thrusts picked up. He made sure to hit Jensen’s prostate and watched his dick start to drool precome. “So fucking hot, Jesus.” His nails gripped Jensen’s hips hard to fuck in deeper.

  
Jensen’s eyes started to open but Jared was too far along to care. He was going to burst any second. “Jared?” Jensen’s voice was sleepy. “What are you…”

  
“Shhh. Go back to sleep. Or join, I don’t care. Clearly you’re enjoying this, based on the way that you’re moaning my name.” Jared’s hands wandered around Jensen’s waist to fondle his dick. “Want me to stop, beautiful, or do you want me to keep jacking you off until you wake up to an orgasm?”

  
Jensen’s hips bucked into Jared’s fists and the man started to suck on a sensitive spot on Jensen’s neck. Jensen moaned and squirmed in Jared’s arms, not protesting at all.  
“More, please,” Jensen begged. “Make me come.”

  
“Anything you want, gorgeous.” Jared tightened his fist and jacked Jensen off furiously, nibbling on the spot of his ear that made him writhe and whimper. “Come all over the bed, Jen. Let me see how much you like this.”

  
Jensen let out a low whine and white ropes of come splattered over their sheets. “Holy shit you’re hot.” Jared bucked into Jensen once more and he felt his own release spill inside him. Jared rubbed Jensen’s flank comfortingly and Jensen flinched when his hand hit a ticklish spot.

  
Jensen yawned sleepily and snuggled back into Jared. Jared pulled out his dick and Jensen whined. “It’s okay, gorgeous. I gotta clean you up.”

  
“Come back after, okay?”

  
“Obviously.” Jared knew it was just the orgasm and the sleepiness that made Jensen want Jared near him, but it didn’t take away from the satisfaction the younger man felt.  
After wiping away the come from Jensen’s ass he pressed light kisses against his cheeks until Jensen fell asleep. Jared didn’t feel like sleeping much, feelings of guilt and regret ate at him. He wanted Jensen to _want_ to cuddle with him and to want to kiss him and go out on dates. And he knew Jensen would leave him in a hot second if he had the opportunity, possibly even turn him in to the police. He didn’t really know what to do.

  
It took a while, but a few days later Jared came to a decision.

  
The picture stared accusingly at him from his phone. He’d been sitting in their living room for an hour just staring at it, deliberating. It was a horrible photo, both because it had Jensen and another man and because it was the only reason Jensen was willing to be with him in every way Jared wanted. So he did the only thing he could think of, the only thing that could maybe get Jensen to forgive him.

  
He deleted the photo.

  
He let out a whoosh of air when it was gone and sank back into the couch. There was no getting it back. And he knew he could just not tell Jensen and let the man keep thinking Jared had blackmail material on him, but that wasn’t what he wanted. Jared wanted a clean slate, the ability that maybe one day they could actually _have_ this relationship and it would be consensual on both sides.

  
“Jensen!” Jared hollered. “Hey, Jen!”

  
Jensen appeared in the living room, sipping on his coffee and eyeing Jared warily on the couch. “Can I at least finish my coffee first? Your come doesn’t quite wake me up as much as caffeine. And this is a good brew, too.”

  
The offer was quite tempting, and Jared considered one last fuck or a blowjob before Jensen left him, but he shook himself out of that trance. This was his time to stop all of that, to stop all the manipulation. “That’s not what I’m here to talk about. You should, uh, you should take a seat somewhere. And keep drinking your coffee.”

  
Jensen complied and sank back into a loveseat opposite Jared. “So what’s up?”

  
“I, uh,” Jared paused. Anything could come after this. I love you, I want you, I’m sorry—but none of those were what Jared planned. “I deleted the photos.”  
Jensen didn’t react like Jared expected. In fact, he didn’t react at all. He just stared at Jared, silent, not even sipping his coffee. “I don’t believe you,” He finally said coolly.  
“What reason would I have to lie about this?” Jared asked. “Here, take my phone. I’m not lying.” He extended the device and Jensen snatched it out of his hands. Jared watched his brow increasingly furrow, swiping across the screen. “See? They’re gone.”

  
Jensen handed back the phone and took a few sips silently. “What do you want?”

  
“You,” Jared replied. “But _actually_  with me.Not you blackmailed into being with me. I want the whole nine yards, Jensen. Going out on dates and _consensual_ sex. Flowers and chocolates and all the other mushy stuff that comes with dating.”

  
“How can you say that? After the way you _used_ me? The way you treated me? You—you have the audacity to say you want to, what, be boyfriends?”

  
Jared hadn’t expected such an explosion. “I know I fucked up! It’s been eating me alive for the past few days, Jensen. And I get if you want to go to the police or get me kicked off the show or anything else because I was lower than dirt and I deserve that. I mean, you’re my best friend. And I—I raped you. I blackmailed you into having sex and I know that there is nothing I could say to ever make this better but I just want you to know that I lo-,”

  
“No!” Jensen yelled. “You do _not_ get to say that. Not after what you’ve done.” He squared his shoulders and stared Jared down. “I think I need to move out.”

  
“Yeah, okay,” Jared murmured. “Do you want some help?”

  
“Not yours.”

  
Jared expected cops to come knocking at his door any day now. Jensen had been slowly moving boxes out of the house and had refused to look at Jared. He didn’t blame the older man; Jared could hardly stand to look at himself. He’d caused irrevocable damage to the best friendship he’d ever had in his whole life because he was horny.

  
It was unforgivable.

  
The cops never showed, though. No one on set treated Jared any differently. He didn’t get any angry calls from Jensen’s friends or family. There was no evidence that Jensen had breathed a word about what happened between them and Jared couldn’t puzzle his way through that one. He tried to put himself in Jensen’s shoes. If the roles were reversed, could Jared sell out Jensen to anyone even if the man had mistreated—no, _raped_ and abused him? Could he betray the beautiful green eyes that always looked so fondly at Jared, the man without a malicious bone in his body?

  
Jared knew the answer. Jensen was never going to tell anyone what Jared did, despite the fact that he deserved to be locked up for years. But he had lost the best friendship in his life, ruined the most beautiful person that Jared knew, and he would never stop punishing himself for that.  
*  
Jensen looked at the boxes lying around the apartment he’d bought. It was suffocatingly small and the building looked like it hadn’t been renovated in 20 years, but it was available immediately and Jensen needed somewhere to go. He had to get away from Jared, had to clear his thoughts and figure out what to do next.  
He’d almost gone to the cops and spilled his whole story, but he stood outside the building and imagined Jared being taken away. Imagined the man he’d protected and cared for so intensely being put into the back of a cop car, imagined the devastation for his family, and Jensen walked away.

  
He forced himself to act normally at work and knew he couldn’t tell anyone what Jared had done. He couldn’t hurt his… his something. Not quite a friend anymore, but not a lover or a boyfriend. Stupid fucking puppy dog of a human, making Jensen weak.

  
He’d tried going out and getting laid. He was finally free of Jared’s possessiveness and could grind on some drunken asshole and get fucked in the bathroom. But when he actually got to the club and a man whispered, “Let me fuck you,” Jensen’s veins turned to ice and he sprinted away. He tried to make himself believe that it was the damage that Jared had done to his psyche, but he knew the truth. His body had recoiled from the man, every fiber screaming that he was Jared’s and that no one else could touch him. Jensen didn’t _want_ anyone else to touch him. He wanted Jared’s warm arms that cuddled him so securely and his huge hands that could play Jensen like a fiddle. He wanted the deep voice that would whisper praise as easily as it would call Jensen a slut, Jensen craving more with each word. He wanted the huge, thick cock that could fill Jensen in a way no one else had ever done. Somehow, every time someone else would touch him it would feel like cheating.

And deep down, in the places that Jensen didn’t want to admit were there, he wanted to run back to Jared and beg to be owned. He’d loved the man for 12 years of his life more completely than he’d ever loved anyone. He’d been Jared’s since the moment they shook hands at the audition, from the first hug when Jared wrapped his arms around him in a way that was full of warmth and friendship. He would never stop loving Jared, even when he hated him. He would always belong, irrefutably, to Jared.

*

Jared had all but given up on being happy. He hated himself more and more every day and deserved every bit of pain; it could only be a fraction of the pain he caused Jensen. He was lucky Sam was being a bit emo in the 13th season because he wasn’t sure he could work up the energy to be happy and brotherly. Jensen seemed to be recovering, his acting was impeccable as always and he joked around with the cast. He rarely made eye contact with Jared, but he could still see the tinge of pain behind his eyes that no one else seemed to catch.

He’d never been much of a drinker, but he sipped straight out of a bottle of whatever was closest when he got home. It had become a habit, trying to poison his body the way that he had poisoned Jensen’s mind. He tried to control it on weekdays, but it was Friday night and he had nothing to do on Saturday except wallow in self loathing, so why not get drunk? Why not pass out on the couch covered in whiskey and regret?

He was so far gone in the bottle he barely heard the door open, a deep voice calling his name. It sounded like Jensen and Jared groaned. He was so drunk he’d reached hallucinations. They were so vivid, too. It looked like Jensen was really standing in front of him, the same place he’d sipped coffee before Jared revealed that he was letting him go. And he looked so pretty, so goddamn edible that Jared wanted to spread him across his California King bed and lick Jensen open until he was screaming.

“J’nsen,” Jared slurred. “Oh, so beautiful. I wish you were real.”

“I _am_ real,” hallucination-Jensen replied. “Look. See?” He pinched Jared’s arm and the drunk man yelped.

“Ow.”

“Do you believe that I’m real now?”

Jared tried to shake off the drunken fog and gladly sipped on the water Jensen handed him. It sobered him up enough to see one Jensen instead of two and recognized that Jensen was actually standing in front of him. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know,” Jensen replied honestly. “I went out to go to a club, find some useless fuck and get off in the bathroom.” Jared’s blood started to boil even though he knew he had no right to be angry. He should be happy that Jensen is moving on.

Jensen chuckled darkly and continued. “You know, it’s the fourth time I’ve tried this. I kept thinking, _oh, I can do this. I can fuck someone else_. But every time I felt like I was… cheating on you. How wrong is that?”

Jared kept quiet, encouraging his friend (former friend?) to go on. “I’ve hardly been able to touch myself. It’s like my mind still thinks I belong to you. And even worse, I want to belong to you! And I keep thinking, what has he done to me? How could I be this damaged?”

Jared’s eyes started to water. “I’m so sorry, Jen.”

“Just… don’t.” Jensen sighed. “I suppose I can’t entirely blame you. God knows I’ve wanted you long before this. And I think we both know that I haven’t exactly complained. Even the first night when it was still about that fucking photo I begged for you. I begged for you to play with my tits, remember?”

Jared did remember. It was a frequent fantasy of his, before his erection wilted knowing it was non-consensual.

“I don’t know if I’m fucked up for wanting you or what, but I do want you. Everything you did, every time you made me come, it was better than anyone I’d ever been with.” Jensen sighed. “I just don’t understand why you felt you had to blackmail me. Did it ever occur to you that maybe you could just _ask_?”

Jared cocked his head. “Ask?”

“Yes, Jared. Ask me. Did it ever occur to you that maybe when I was with those guys, what I really wanted was _you_?” Jensen snorted without any humor. “Although it’s hard to deny the hottest part of that was your ferocity, your… domination. Breaking my will. I’ve never been submissive, Jared, and now I can’t think of anything but that.”

“I don’t understand,” Jared whispered. The alcohol was fading and he started to process what Jensen was telling him. “You—you want me?”

“Want you, love you, need you—all of it.” Jensen sighed. “But Jared… we have to do this differently. I get a safeword, Jay, so I can actually stop when I need. We need honesty and I’m not saying that we’re going to date and be in love and everything. This relationship, as hot as it is, still started in a bad way.”

“I know,” Jared breathed. Could he really be hearing what he thought he was?

“I’m keeping my apartment,” Jensen resumed. “I need somewhere to go that isn’t with you. I’m not saying I’ll use it a whole lot, but I need a safe place.”

Jared heard the dig. Jensen still didn’t feel safe with him. It hurt his heart, but he was going to do everything possible to make Jensen feel not just pleasure but security and happiness. “Of course, anything you want.”

“I want to do this right,” Jensen repeated. “But I still want us. I want you to use me and fuck me senseless and pin me down. I want you to dominate me in every way possible and make me submit. I want to struggle knowing you’re going to win. I want to scream for you to stop like I did before… but I don’t want you to. Not until you hear my safeword. Do you understand?”

Jared nodded. “Of course. Yes, all of that.”

“Do you think you can do that, Jared? You can’t feel guilty and treat me like I’m made of glass. I need what you gave me before. Will you be that person?”

Jared thought about it. He wanted that, of course. But could he do those things without feeling nauseous, knowing that at one point they weren’t consensual? He was so lost in his thoughts that he hardly noticed Jensen straddling his thighs, nibbling on his neck. “Jensen…”

“Come on, Jared.” Jensen grinded his hips down on Jared’s and his dick immediately took interest. “Don’t tell me you don’t want to hold me down and fuck me. Don’t tell me you don’t want to hear me begging—begging for more, begging for you to stop. Don’t tell me you don’t want me.” Jensen tugged on Jared’s ear with his teeth. “Don’t you want to punish me? I let other guys touch me, Jared. I let them feel me up, let them grind on me, let them _touch_ me.”

Jared growled and flipped Jensen onto his back, hovering over him. He had Jensen’s wrists pinned above his head, staring down at the man and wanted to bite and lick every inch. “Did you let them fuck you? Did they make you come?”

“No,” Jensen moaned. “Fuck, Jay. Couldn’t even kiss them because all I could think of was you.”

The primal side of Jared took over and he sucked on Jensen’s neck, listening to the breathy whimpers and feel him writhe. He bit and sucked until a nice bruise would appear tomorrow. “What’s your safeword?”

“Lucifer.” Jared raised an eyebrow but Jensen shrugged. “Easy to remember, probably not going to come up in conversation when we’re fucking.” Jensen’s mouth twisted. “Actually, I’m going with Ruby. I hate that bitch.”

“Not Lucifer?”

“Nah.” Jensen smirked. “You were smoking hot as Lucifer, Jay. I wouldn’t mind _that_ Jared once and a while, making me his bitch. And then I'd probably have to scream Lucifer's name wouldn't I?”

“Jesus Christ, you’re going to kill me.” Jared ducked his head and kissed Jensen, forcing his tongue inside the man’s mouth and battling for control. Jensen let him take over easily, moaning and letting Jared take everything he wanted, nibbling on his bottom lip and swallowing the sounds Jensen made. Jared had kissed his fair share of people and Jensen blew all of them out of the water.

“Take off your clothes,” Jared ordered. Jensen stripped teasingly, revealing his smooth stomach one inch at a time. His nipples were standing upright and begging for Jared’s mouth. But he wanted to see all of that beautiful, golden skin before he started having his fun. “Take off your pants, gorgeous. Let me see you.”

Jensen shimmed out of his jeans. His long legs slowly appeared, light brown hair dusting his thighs and his cock pressing up at his briefs. A wet spot appeared at the tip and Jared pressed down on that spot. Jensen shuddered and his hands fumbled pulling down his pants. “Oh fuck.”

“Fuck, it’s like playing with a clit. Just a couple little tweaks and you’re leaking,” Jared taunted. “My little slut just can’t get enough, can he?”

Jensen kicked his jeans onto the floor and started reaching for the waistband of his briefs, but Jared stilled his hands. “Not yet, pretty. Much as I want to suck and play with your boy clit, I’m gonna take my time with these.”

He crawled backwards on the couch and mouthed at Jensen’s cock above his briefs. The wet spot was prominent from Jensen’s leaking cock and Jared tasted the salty flavor. Jensen keened and bucked into Jared’s mouth, so Jared used his hands to keep Jensen still. “Wet like a fucking girl. Right?” Jensen nodded, and Jared bit his hip. “Say it.”

“I’m wet like a girl,” Jensen groaned, bright red.

“Ask me to play with your clit. Ask me to suck on it like the pretty slut you are.”

“Please play with my clit,” Jensen panted. “Please suck on my clit because… because I’m your pretty little slut.”

“Good girl,” Jared purred. Jensen flushed with shame but his dick twitched. “What else do you want?”

“I don’t know,” Jensen moaned. “I don’t know, please, anything!”

“Oh, you know,” Jared replied. “You know exactly what you want. So tell me, gorgeous, _what do you want_?”

“Play with my tits,” Jensen cried. “Please, suck on them, bite them. Please!”

“Anything for my pretty girl.” Jared reached up and pressed Jensen’s arms above his head. “You keep them there or you go to bed horny, understand?”

“Yes, god, please! I understand, I’ll keep them up.” Jensen was sweating and writhing and Jared wanted to lick every inch of him. Nice bruises were forming on his hips and neck from Jared’s teeth. But it was his job to give Jensen everything he wanted, and Jensen wanted his boy tits sucked.

Jared was all too happy comply.

Jensen whimpered as soon as Jared’s mouth latched onto a nipple. He suckled like he could pull actual milk from the tit and one massive hand cupped his other pec and twisted the nipple to the edge of pain. Jensen was practically sobbing, pressing his chest into Jared’s mouth and bucking his hips for some kind of friction. Jared’s free hand reached down and pressed his hand lightly against Jensen’s dick, but made it very clear he was not going to give any more than that. If Jensen wanted to come, he was going to rut against Jared’s like a bitch in heat.

Jared switched from tit to tit, biting at the nub and then sucking away the pain. “My pretty cow, you just need to be milked, don’t you? You need mouths sucking on you.” Jared bit sharply. “Would you like that, gorgeous? If you had four udders and little mouths were sucking on all of them? Four nipples milked?” Jared rolled each tit in his hands while he spoke, barely flicking his hands across the nubs while Jensen whimpered and tried to rub his cock into Jared’s palm. “I wish you could actually produce milk. I’d suck you dry, milking your sweet tits. I’d make you taste it, too.”

Actual tears were forming in Jensen’s eyes from the need to come. “Please, Jared, _please_!”

“Such a desperate little whore. I wish everyone could see you like this.” He tugged hard on both nipples, removing the pressure from Jensen’s dick and making him cry out in need. “You know what I would do if you could actually make milk? I’d sell it. I’d sell _you_. How would you like that? If there were mouths on your tits all the time? I could sell an hour with a nipple for $100 and people would pay. Strangers, tugging on your sensitive little boy clit and sucking milk until your nipples were raw and you would just beg for more, wouldn’t you? Two at a time while I watched, while they humiliated you–,”

Jensen screamed and the wet spot on his briefs grew rapidly. Jared yanked down his briefs to see the softening, sticky cock. “You came all over yourself like a fucking teenager, didn’t you?”

Jensen’s whole body sagged into the pillow, eyes rolling from the force of his orgasm. “Look at this mess. So disappointing. No control. You need to be cleaned up, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Jensen forced the word out. “Please… please clean me up.”

Jared saw the box of tissues on the coffee table but ignored it. He bent down and started to lick the come off his flaccid dick. He was too sensitive and his body tried to jerk away. Jared kept him still and laved at him, each lick bringing out another moan and sob from Jensen. Jared listened for his safeword but it never came. His dick was so hard it ached and he stuffed a hand down his sweatpants to jerk himself off quickly. Before he came he pulled his dick out and made sure it squirted over Jensen’s crotch. “Oh, dang. You’re all messy again. Guess I have to clean you up all over again.”

His tongue went back to work, licking at his balls and cock until Jensen’s second orgasm crashed into him. Come splattered on his stomach and Jared repeated his “cleaning” process, occasionally licking Jensen’s nipples teasingly. When Jensen was hard for the third time, Jared sucked him down the base until he came down his throat, barely any come shooting out of his exhausted dick.

Jared waited for his heartbeat to slow down before picking up a nearly unconscious Jensen. He carried him bridal style into his bedroom and pulled the covers over them both, Jensen instinctively huddling close to Jared. Jared stroked his soft, short hair until he was sure that he’d lulled Jensen into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, I have no idea of Sam will be emo during the 13th season, but for the sake of this story he is. Also if there are any kinks anyone wants to see written, just let me know. I'm running out of things to add to this story.


	5. Jared has fun with his toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most tame/most schmoopy chapter I've written, as well as the conclusion. If inspiration strikes, I might add another chapter but I'm such a fan of dom!Jensen and I'll probably need to have something like that soon :) Thank you to everyone for following me on this journey!

Jensen was resting deep in Jared’s arms, curled up in his trailer before the two had to go out and finish filming. Dean’s scenes were very demanding and emotional, and after a draining scene he needed to let go a little bit. Jared seemed to know instinctively when to drag Jensen to his trailer and take care of him, snuggle him and pet him until Jensen was practically in a trance. Jared would be the first one to deny that their relationship started in a healthy way, because god knows that it wasn’t, but he was happy with where they ended up.

Jared and Jensen started to figure out what kind of relationship they wanted to have, reading about dom/sub relationships online. Leaving the unsavory beginning of their relationship behind, Jared had embraced the role of a Dom easily and was loving and attentive and figured out exactly what Jensen needed. When Jensen got burnt out from Dean taking care of everyone, Jared was there to take control. He took Jensen on dates, disguised as two friends going out, he made him laugh, and cheered him up after a long day. Jensen was glad that everyone knew their friendship had always been very touchy-feely, because no one looked twice when Jared scooped Jensen up in a bear hug or gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. No one knew the romance in those touches that wasn’t there before.

Jensen couldn’t remember being happier than he was with Jared. He knew Jared still felt guilty over what he’d done, but Jensen had forgiven him long ago and was slowly convincing Jared to forgive himself. He had more than made up for his actions, doting on Jensen at every opportunity. He was kind and warm, and even in the bedroom when Jared spanked or bit Jensen there was love in the touches.

“Are you feeling okay?” Jared murmured.

Jensen nodded. “I’m just a little drained. Why does Dean always have to be so… macho? It’s like he can’t admit that every now and again he needs help. It’s like he can’t be anything less than a crazy, doped up, testosterone-fueled man.”

“He has to be strong for Sam,” Jared said. “Just like I have to be strong for you. And Dean is full of love, full of compassion, just like you. He never wants anything bad to happen to Sam and he thinks that this macho attitude the way to do that.”

Jensen’s mouth twisted and Jared immediately read his mind. “You know that being submissive doesn’t mean weak, right? What you like in bed doesn’t reflect on your level of strength. Of course, I can always beat you when we arm wrestle…” Jared teased.

He watched the corners of Jensen’s lips turn up and the older man punched him lightly. “Such an arrogant little brat. Respect your elders.”

“I’ll show you respect,” Jared growled playfully. He jumped on Jensen and dug into his ticklish spots. Jensen squealed and tried to squirm away until Jared’s lips found his. They lay tangled together, kissing, until a PA knocked on their door and reminded them they had to start filming again.

Jared had to practically carry Jensen to the car after they were done. The scenes had been physically and emotionally demanding, and lighting issues had delayed filming until they were finally walking out past midnight. Jensen still had his apartment, but most nights he just came back to Jared’s house. They were in a good place, the friendship and the trust built back to its original strength, and soon Jared would ask Jensen to move back in. It hardly felt like a home without knowing he could walk downstairs to see Jensen whenever he wanted.

The door was barely closed behind them when Jensen started to kiss Jared hungrily. “Babe, you were practically asleep 10 minutes ago. Are you sure you want to start this now?”

“I power napped in the car,” Jensen replied. “Come on, Jared. I need you. I’ve been dying all day.”

Jared’s dick had been half hard since they’d made out in the trailer and certainly wasn’t going to say no. He could practically taste Jensen on his tongue and his mouth watered. “Well I do want to give you what you want.” Jensen’s lips latched onto his and his arms wrapped around his neck. Jared lifted Jensen up and he wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist. “Want you so bad, Jay.”

“Hm, you’re so needy,” Jared murmured. “Maybe I should just let you wait, teach you something about patience.”

Jensen whined. His whole body shivered with the need for Jared to be inside him. “Please, Jay. I need you.”

Jared nuzzled Jensen’s neck as he carried him to the bedroom. It gave Jensen a little thrill that Jared could carry him without any trouble, the muscles in his arms flexing as they wrapped around Jensen’s legs and kept him tucked in his arms. “You know how much trouble I have saying no to you, beautiful.”

Jensen smirked. “Well I think I’m going to tuck _that_ piece of information away for later.”

Jared dropped Jensen on the bed and crawled on top of him. “Wipe that smug look off your face.”

“Or what?”

Jared nipped Jensen’s neck lightly. “Or I’ll spank your ass raw and keep you hard and horny for days. Maybe I’ll lock you up in a cock cage and keep your nipples clamped up. What do you think wardrobe would think if they saw those, huh? You think they would know that I’m the one that put them there? Would you like that? If everyone knew that you belonged to me?”

Jensen’s dick twitched. He would never admit that to another soul, but yeah, maybe he would like that. And he loved the growly, possessive side of Jared came out when someone was trying to hit on Jensen. He could only imagine what Jared would act like if Jensen openly belonged to him and a someone _still_ hit on him.

Jared seemed to have mind reading abilities because a grin broke out on his face. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? Maybe I’ll get ‘property of Jared Padalecki’ tattooed on your ass. Or a nice, shiny collar that I could put on you and show everyone your ass is mine.”

Jensen had grown from half-hard to completely erect from Jared’s filthy mouth. He noticed a bit of tension forming around Jared’s eyes and frowned. “What’s going on, Jay?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.” Jensen slid one of his arms out from under Jared and pushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. “You’re thinking about it again, aren’t you? Even after everything, you’re still doubting us.”

“No, no, never _us_ ,” Jared rushed. “I love us. I love you.”

“Okay, good. Because I know what you’re thinking and I don’t regret us for a second. As messy as it started, we got here. So shut the hell up and _fuck me_.”

“You’re pretty bossy for someone who’s at my mercy.” The playful glint was back in Jared’s eyes. “I really shouldn’t reward you. I should let you go to bed hard.”

Jensen’s eyes flicked down to the bulge in Jared’s pants. “Sure you don’t at least want me to suck you off? You can fuck my mouth. I know you like that.”

“You know, I’m the one that should give the orders around here. Not you.” Jared slid a hand under Jensen’s shirt and felt up the warm skin until he pinched a nipple between his fingers. “You’re acting pretty cocky for someone who was begging for my dick 10 minutes ago.”

“Oh, you think that I was beg—oh fuck, Jay!”

Jared had shoved Jensen’s shirt up and his lips were sucking happily on a nipple. Jensen squirmed and gasped and his hands grabbed for Jared’s hair, trying to pull him closer. “Needy bitch,” Jared mumbled around the nipple. Jensen had a snarky retort on the tip of his tongue but Jared bit down on the bud and all rational thought went out the window. He bucked and tried to grind his dick against Jared’s thigh, but the younger man moved hips out of the way. “You want something, you can beg for it. Maybe that’ll teach you some humility.”

Jensen tried to resist but he was so hard and Jared was so fucking tempting. Jensen wanted his hands and lips and his huge dick inside and oh fuck, who was he kidding, he was going to beg. “Please,” Jensen panted. “Please, Jay.”

“What do you want? Be specific, beautiful.”

Jensen squirmed. Submitting to Jared was the hottest thing he’d ever done and he still found it difficult to let go sometimes. He knew his reluctance turned Jared on a bit and only made the dom more determined to break him. And the more determined Jared was, the better the orgasm. Every time.  “I don’t… I don’t know what I want.”

Jared nibbled on Jensen’s neck. “Such a shame. I was really prepared to do _anything_. Now I think maybe I’ll let you go to bed horny, since you _really_ can’t figure out what you want.”

Jensen wiggled and tried to get his body as close to Jared as possible. “You love me too much to do that.”

“I also love a squirming, desperate, needy Jensen. Don’t tempt me, sweetheart, because I’ll do it. So if you want to go to bed sated instead of crying with need, I would suggest you. Tell. Me. What. You. _Want._ ”

“I want--,” Jensen choked. “I want you to fuck me.”

“How?” Jared purred. “Holding you down? Tied up? Or do you want to get on top and ride me while I tell you how slutty you look bouncing on my dick?”

Jensen twitched and his hands dug into the bed sheets. “All of it.”

“Sorry sugar, you only get one tonight. Maybe if you had told me what you wanted when I asked, in enough detail for me to taste the sweat on your skin, you could have everything,” Jared teased. Jared’s fingers were tracing circles on Jensen’s bare stomach and Jensen could practically feel them inside his ass, stretching him just wide enough to fit his dick inside but not take away the burn of being filled. Clothes hit the floor as Jared stripped them both naked.

“Finger—finger me open,” Jensen breathed. “Use your spit. Then—then split me open with your cock, hold me down. Get on top of me, hold my arms above my head and don’t… don’t be gentle.” The last part was spoken quietly, and Jared relished the humiliation in his voice.

“Anything you want, my pretty little boy.” Jared nuzzled his throat. “Anything you want.”

Jared offered two fingers to Jensen. “Suck. And you better get them nice and wet.”

Jensen sucked the index and middle finger into his mouth. It was warm and wet and his mouth around the fingers was almost as good as the mouth around Jared’s dick. “Jesus, you’re sin on legs,” Jared groaned. “Gonna fucking kill me, pretty boy.”

When Jared was satisfied that the fingers were slick as they needed to be he pulled them out and slid them behind Jensen’s perineum. “Ready, my pretty little toy?”

“Yes,” Jensen agreed. “Come on, stretch me Jay.”

Jared’s fingers started to push into Jensen’s tight hole. Jensen’s face screwed up and Jared slowed down, using one finger at a time and waiting until Jensen’s discomfort faded to pleasure. Jared made sure he was nice and wide, but he still didn’t feel he was wet enough. He pressed kisses down Jensen’s chest until his lips were just behind Jensen’s balls. “Lift up for me, beautiful.”

Jensen obliged and lifted his hips, allowed Jared to get his lips around his hole and probe his tongue inside, getting his opening nice and wet around his tongue and adding an additional finger.

“Please Jay,” Jensen panted. “I can’t take it anymore!”

Jared smiled and lined his dick up with Jensen’s hole. His hands held Jensen’s arms above his head and his hips bracketed Jensen’s. “Got you nice and pinned, pet. No way out of this.” He nuzzled Jensen’s neck and then sucked a bruise onto the smooth white skin. “I bet makeup will have fun covering this up tomorrow. I wonder what story you’ll spin for them, Jenny.”

Jensen panted and moved his head to the side to allow Jared more room. He tried to buck but Jared was stronger and kept Jensen still. He knew the helplessness was driving Jensen mad with need, and Jared felt Jensen’s dripping erection against his bare thigh. “Ready, sugar?”

At Jensen’s nod, Jared started to press inside—slower than usual, letting Jensen get used to the sensation. “Does it hurt? Too much?”

Jensen shook his head. “Feels really good. Burns more than usual but in a good way.”

Jared smirked and once he was seated all the way he let himself get used to the especially tight feeling. Jensen’s hole hugged his dick and it was better than any pussy Jared had felt. His thrusts started out lazy but at Jensen’s glare he started to pick up the pace. Jensen’s muscles strained like he was trying to twist and buck, but Jared kept him still.

“Fuck, Jay,” Jensen moaned. “You feel so fucking good. Don’t stop, go harder!”

Jared’s muscles strained, trying to keep a writhing Jensen still while fucking him roughly. But what Jensen wanted, Jared was determined to give. “Touch me,” Jensen pleaded.

“Sorry, sugar,” Jared crooned. “I’m holding your wrists up, just like you asked. You want to get off, you can do it on my dick or not at all.” Jared made sure to hit his prostate and noticed Jensen’s nipples standing erect. He considered starting yoga just so he would be flexible enough to fuck him and suck on the nipples until Jensen was howling.

Jensen’s hips trying to buck and rub his dick against Jared’s thigh, but his legs gripped Jensen harder and kept him still. “ _Please_ Jared, I need something else!”

“Nope,” Jared remained firm. “You can come on my dick or you don’t have to come at _all_.” He thrust his hips in a particularly strong movement inside, nailing Jensen’s prostate, and he felt warm come splatter on his stomach. Jensen’s ass clenched down when he came and Jared followed him quickly into orgasm.

Jensen sighed sleepily and his body stayed lax when Jared pulled out. When the younger man came back with a wash cloth to clean off his sub, Jensen’s eyes were barely open and Jared smiled when he saw them close. He pressed a light kiss against Jensen’s lips. “Anything you want,” He repeated softly. “ _Anything_.”

 

The alarm blared at 5:00am and Jared jerked awake. Jensen grumbled and pulled the pillow over his head, never a morning person, and Jared poked him in the side lightly. “Come on, Jen. Gotta go film.”

“Fuck Supernatural. I quit. Just kill Dean off and let me sleep.”

“Can’t do that.” Jared yanked the covers off the bed and Jensen let out a stream of angry curses. “Wakey wakey, Jenny!”

All the way to work Jared eyed the dark bruise on Jensen’s neck. There was no way he could pass it off as anything other than a hickey, and it thrilled Jared that everyone in makeup would see it.

Jensen didn’t feel the same way, and turned bright red when the makeup crew smirked at him knowingly. “Trying to make our job harder, Ackles?” One of them teased.

“Yeah, ask your girlfriend to leave those places where they won’t show up so boldly on camera,” Another woman winked.

Jensen sank down in the chair and wouldn’t speak to anyone, face turning a deep red, while Jared cackled in his chair. “If I were Jensen’s girlfriend, I would definitely want everyone to see that he was taken. Good luck getting her to stop.”

“She needs to work on her possessiveness,” Jensen gritted out.

“Nah,” Jared replied. “I think she knows it turns you on.”

Jensen staunchly ignored both Jared and the peals of laughter the makeup girls let out.

Much to Jared’s displeasure makeup covered up the hickies completely. He pouted for most of the scenes, which was fine given the serious nature of Sam during the scenes, but Jensen elbowed him and mouthed, “Stop eing a baby.”

Jared’s frustration at his claim behind hidden only got worse when _Adam_ showed up.

Somehow this stick-thin, flimsy, real-life-Ken-Doll asshole charmed everyone on set. He wasn’t even supposed to be there for that long. He was an intern or PA or stupid bitch, Jared didn’t particularly care, but he was eyeing Jensen the whole time. Adam watched Jensen’s ass when his back was turned and smiled his lascivious smile if Jensen ever looked over at him. Jensen—sweet, innocent Jensen—seemed completely oblivious to Adam’s not-very-subtle glances and comments.

Adam didn’t seem to like Jared much, either, but none of the other crew members seemed to pick up on the extreme hostility between the two men. And the more the day went on, the more everyone liked Adam and the more Jared hated him. Adam watched Jensen and at one point had the audacity to actually place his hands on him. “I just want to try the lighting if you’re positioned differently,” Adam had claimed. Jensen, always a cooperative and helpful actor, allowed Adam’s lecherous hands manipulate him. And there was way more contact that necessary; Jared knew Adam’s hands didn’t have to be anywhere near Jensen’s ass to shift him two feet to the right.

It put Jared in a foul mood for the whole day. He felt bad for being a dick, but Adam was blatantly flirting with _his_ Jensen, and Jensen wasn’t doing a damn thing to discourage it. In fact, towards the end of the day Jared was almost positive Jensen was flirting back, cocking his hips and flashing a small, seductive smile at Adam if they made eye contact. That little slut was going to pay, that’s for sure. Jared would make sure of it. Jensen was going to learn a lesson, even if Jared had to literally beat it into him.

The two main actors rode back to Jared’s house; to be honest, Jared didn’t even know why Jensen still had his apartment. Jensen attempted to start several conversations, he ended up speaking to Cliff while Jared glowered at the seat in front of him. He imagined tying up Jensen, spanking him with a paddle, maybe stuffing a plug into him overnight and not letting him come—but he’d done all that. Jared wanted to do something new, something that would really make Jensen remember that he was Jared’s. Jared’s toy, Jared’s sub, Jared’s to do as he saw fit.

Imagining punishments got Jared through the week. He was too frustrated to fuck Jensen at night, and so his sub would often jerk off in the shower loud enough for Jared to hear. Jared was tempted more than once to run in there but that would be a reward and Jensen didn’t deserve one.

Jensen spent the whole week boldly flirting with Adam while Jared watched. His hands had red marks at the end of the week from all the times his nails and dug into his palms. But it was the weekend, it was _their_ weekend without any Adam to ruin it, and Jared was going to make the most of it.

When the door shut behind the two of them, Jared’s hands were on Jensen’s waist and he was shoving him against the wall. His mouth went to Jensen’s neck and he bit roughly until he knew a hickey would form. He pressed gently kisses over the spot before biting over the rest of Jensen’s smooth, hickey-free skin. He marked his claim over every inch he could reach, and Jensen rutted against his leg. The older man let out tiny whimpers and moans and Jared knew he was on the edge. He moved his hips away so Jensen had nothing to rut against.

“You’ve been begging for Adam all week,” Jared growled. “I’ve watched you tease him, batting your eyelashes at him. You’ve really been pissing me off.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jensen panted. He tried to push his hips forward and get more friction, but Jared held him still against the wall.

“So you haven’t been deliberately making me angry? Because if you haven’t, it means you actually _want_ that twig of a man.” Jared’s nipped lightly at the skin before going back to sucking. “You think he could fuck you like I could, Jen? Do you think he could hold you down like I can? Do you think he could make you scream?” Jared’s hand slithered into Jensen’s jeans. “He’d break in half just _trying_ to control you. He couldn’t please you. He’d leave you wanting and whining while I watched smugly.”

“Yes, yes,” Jensen agreed, squirming while Jared’s hand fondled him.

“What are you saying yes to, Jensen?” Jared stilled his hand. “Are you saying yes, you want Adam’s dick? Or yes, you’ve spent the whole week purposefully pissing me off?”

Jensen groaned. “Fine, yes, I’ve been trying to piss you off!”

“And how have you been trying to do it?”

“By flirting with Adam!” Jensen writhed against the wall, but every time he pushed into Jared’s hand the younger man moved a little further away. “Please, please Jared, I need it!”

“Hm, but that would make you worthy of a reward,” Jared hummed. “And you don’t deserve a reward, do you? You were naughty all week.”

Jared moved away. Jensen banged his head against the wall and groaned. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

“No, I’m not.” Jared smirked. “I’ve spent the whole week brainstorming what to do to you. And I figured all the old stuff I’ve ever done to you you’ve enjoyed far too much.”

Jensen looked at hesitantly. “So what did you decide to do?”

“I decided if you’re going to act like a slut, I’m going to treat you like a slut. Go upstairs. You’ll find everything you need in your nightstand drawer. All day tomorrow I expect you to utilize all of those.” Jared kissed Jensen’s cheek. “Come up to bed when you’re ready. And if you jerk off, I promise that will be the last time you come for a month.”

Jared got up before Jensen but decided to let his pet sleep a little longer. Besides, he would love to watch Jensen come downstairs uncomfortable and humiliated. He started the process of making pancakes, whisking his ingredients together and humming along with the radio. He made sure to make plenty of noise in the process.

Soon Jensen came downstairs, his face bright red. Jared wolf-whistled when he came downstairs and Jensen shot him a dirty look. He stopped in front of Jared and his huge hands rubbed down Jensen’s bare arms. “So pretty.”

“This is humiliating.”

“What’s your safeword?” Jared asked. His goal was to humiliate, but if he’d pushed Jensen beyond his limits he wanted to remind his sub there was a way out.

“Ruby,” Jensen said. Jared waited a heartbeat, but Jensen made no indication he wanted a way out. “I’m good, I promise.”

Jared smiled and stepped back. “I want to get a good look at you. My pretty little slut.”

Jensen was in a lacy black garter and a tight, black, low cut dress to match. Hard nipples pebbled very clearly under the fabric. “Turn around and bend over,” Jared ordered. Jensen did so and Jared saw the silky, hot pink panties wrapped around Jensen’s perfect ass. He could see the bare hint of his dick. “Turn around and pull up the skirt.” He was glad they made panties especially for men, because no way anything designed for a woman could hold Jensen’s erect cock. “Wow. You are one sexy little girl, Jenny.”

Jared handed Jensen the batter. “Open the bottom drawer.”

Jensen did so with much reluctance. There was a frilly, checkered apron waiting for Jensen to put on. “You want me to… wear this?”

“What else would I buy that for, Jenny?” Jared smirked. “ _I_ didn’t misbehave this week. _I_ don’t need to be punished. So put on the apron and make me some pancakes like the pretty little girlfriend you are.”

Jensen glared at him. “You’re serious.”

Jared sat down at the kitchen table and smiled. “I’m a growing boy, Jenny. You acted out this week, now you get punished.” Jensen reached for a pan but Jared stopped him. “I paid a lot of money for those clothes, Jenny. You better not get them dirty.”

Jensen’s face, if possible, turned redder as he fastened the apron. The garter stretched around his thighs when he scooped batter into a pan. “Don’t burn them. Don’t be afraid to bend over a bit. I like seeing you in pink.”

“I hate you so much.”

“You know, every time you talk back to me I’m thinking of ways to make your punishment _that_ much worse.”

Jensen huffed and flipped the pancakes. Jared enjoyed watching his beautiful pet moving around and wanted to suck on his dick through the pink silk. “Hurry up. I’m hungry.”

Jensen looked like he wanted to throw the pan in Jared’s face, but instead he brought over a stack of lovely pancakes. “Sit.” Jensen did, and nodded after Jared asked. “Do you want syrup?”

“You’re such a pretty girl. Too pretty to lift a muscle.”

“I just cooked you breakfast, that required muscles,” Jensen grumbled. Jared ignored his protest and started cutting up Jensen’s pancakes. “Oh, you’re fucking _kidding me._ ”

Jared continued to ignore him and speared a few bites on a fork. “Open.” Jared waited patiently for Jensen to give in, embarrassment and loathing on the sub’s face. Eventually his jaw dropped slightly and allowed Jared to feed him bites of pancakes. The coffee maker whirred in the corner but Jensen drew the line at Jared helping him drink it.

“I suppose you want me to do the dishes, too,” Jensen huffed. “I’m more like your maid than your sub.”

“Of course not, beautiful. Just leave them in the sink, I’ll do it later.” Jared pulled him into his lap. “Right now, I just want my pretty little girl.” Jared lifted him up and Jensen’s legs went around his waist. “I want to make you feel as pretty as I think you are.” Jared carried Jensen upstairs and lay his pretty girl on the bed. “Positively _sinful_. I could just eat you alive.”

Jensen spread his legs willingly and Jared got another good look at the hot pink silk. There was a steady wet spot forming and it looked like Jensen’s dick was going to pop out of the panties. “So fucking sexy.” He nestled his head between Jensen’s thighs and lapped lightly at Jensen’s cock through the silk. Jensen keened and his thighs spread even wider. Jared’s hands gripped the muscled thighs and sucked and licked at the fabric. The front was almost soaking wet with Jensen’s precome and Jared’s spit.

“You’re so wet I can taste you through the panties. You’re delicious. Yummier than pancakes.”

Jensen’s hips tried to buck but he was held in place by Jared’s strong hands. Jared, please, I can’t take it!”

“This is punishment,” Jared scolded. “You were a slut. You misbehaved. And now you are going to suffer. I don’t know how long I’ll keep you on the edge for as long as I want. I want you to think about every time you flirted with Adam and how much you regret it.”

“I do regret it,” Jensen panted. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have flirted with him. I’m so sorry.”

“Good boy.” Jared reached for the nightstand and grabbed a camera. “Say cheese, beautiful.”

Jensen glared at the camera, but his lips were in a beautiful pout and Jared took shots from every angle. He would certainly use this pictures as quality jerk-off material in the future. While he was done taking pictures his hand massaged Jensen’s crotch. Jensen writhed and whined and Jared cursed himself for not having a security camera on the ceiling to capture this moment. “I bet you’d like to come, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes,” Jensen cried. “Please!”

Jared moved his hand to the back of his panties and slid a finger inside the silk to press at Jensen’s hole. His other hand kept fondling Jensen’s dick until he spasmed and the wet spot on his panties grew rapidly. Jared rubbed him through the last tremors and then Jensen’s limbs turned into jelly. He reached to pull the sticky underwear off but Jared stopped him. “Your punishment isn’t over, sweetheart. You were punished for being a slut. Now you’re going to be punished for making me frustrated watching you flirt by being frustrated with sticky, uncomfortable underwear.”

Jared was hard as nails in his sweatpants, thinking about how much Jensen must hate the humiliation and hate even more that he got so turned on by it. The sub’s eyes flicked to Jared’s very obvious crotch. “Want me to take care of that for you?”

“You’re just so tempting, sweetheart.” Jensen’s fingers went into the waistband of Jared’s sweatpants but Jared slapped them away. “With your teeth, Jenny. And try not to bite.”

Jensen looked up at him with sultry eyes that made Jared’s dick twitch. His big green eyes had pupils blown wide and Jared wanted to kiss him silly. Even more so when his tongue licked the soft pink lips before pulling Jared’s pants down with his teeth. His boxers followed and then Jensen’s perfect lips wrapped around Jared’s painfully hard cock.

Jensen sucked him fervently, bobbing up and down and licking the sensitive head. Jared could barely stay kneeling; the urge to collapse to his back on the bed while Jensen hovered over him was strong. He looked down and saw Jensen’s garter, the black dress hugging his pert ass, and that was all Jared needed to spill down Jensen’s throat.  

Jensen swallowed everything and the sight of it made Jared’s legs too weak to support him anymore. He collapsed on the bed, face down, and felt Jensen stroke a hand through his hair. Jared turned to face his sub and stroked the slowly-purpling skin on his neck. “You were so good. So beautiful. So perfect for me Jensen, goddamn.”

Jensen smiled proudly and then winced when he shifted. Jared remembered the come drying in his underwear and gestured for Jensen to lie on his back. “Are you ever going to flirt with anyone again?”

“No, definitely not.”

“Are you going to let anyone else ever think that you are available to be flirted _with?_ ”

“No.”

“Good boy.” Jared pushed up the dress and eased down the panties. “Better clean you up.” The underwear were silky soft, but hard around the crotch from the dried come. He tossed them to the side and admired Jensen’s dick. There were specks of come on the soft cock and in the short, blonde hair around his balls. Jared inhaled the musky scent and went to work, slowly licking Jensen clean. He kept Jensen’s thighs wide with his hands and felt the muscles flex as Jensen twitched involuntarily.

“Fuck, Jared,” Jensen moaned. “I can’t take anymore.”

Jared watched Jensen’s dick make a valiant effort to get hard again, but failed to do so. “It’s too sensitive, Jay!”

Jared hummed in acknowledgement but didn’t stop his process of cleaning up Jensen. Jensen writhed and made nice little noises of pleasure. Blood started to fill Jensen’s dick again and Jared smirked. “Wow, you really are an insatiable little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Jensen moaned. “Please, fuck me Jay!”

“My pretty little girl wants to get fucked? She wants to be reminded that I own her and not some stupid little lighting bitch?”

“Yes, yes,” Jensen panted. “Please, I’m yours!”

“That’s right, you fucking are.” Jared grabbed the lube and shoved the skirt of Jensen’s dress up to his neck, revealing the nipples. “You’re mine, I fucking _own_ you. From your dick all the way up to those sweet little tits of yours.”

Jared started pulling on his oversensitive dick, willing himself to get hard again. It was almost painful at first, but at the sight of Jensen’s erect nipples and his dark, hooded eyes Jared managed to get himself hard again.

As much as he wanted to get inside Jensen as soon as possible, his responsibility was first and foremost was to his sub’s comfort. And it really was fun seeing Jensen squirm on just his fingers, desperate for something bigger. When Jared was satisfied that his pet was wide and wet enough he started to press inside. He would never, ever in his life be able to understand why sex with Jensen never got boring, why it felt like the first time every time. He thrust in and out of Jensen, finding the sweet spot inside Jensen that made his back arch and cry out in ecstasy. “Fuck, harder Jay, harder!”

Jared picked up his pace and pulled all the way out to the tip before shoving in as hard as he could. The headboard bounced against the wall, adding to the sizeable dent that was already there. Jared smirked; every time he looked at the wall and saw the ever-growing dent he was reminded of how hard he had fucked Jensen.

Jared didn’t know how it was possible, but he felt himself get close to orgasm. His hips thrust over and over again into Jensen in an attempt to get him to come first. “Come on, pretty little bitch. Feels good, doesn’t it? Do you want to come?”

“Yes, please!” Jensen gasped. His dick was hard and leaking against his thigh.

“Good. Do it, slut, come all over yourself,” Jared ordered. Jensen gasped and he spurted ropes of come over his chest.

Jared’s hips repeatedly slammed into Jensen’s sloppy, loose hole until he felt himself right on the edge. He pulled out at the last moment and his come mixed with Jensen’s on his chest.

Jared collapsed face first onto the bed, exhausted. “Fuck, Jen, you’re gonna be the death of me.”

Jensen was lying beside him, breathing heavily. “I can’t feel my legs.”

Jared chuckled. He would be perfectly content to just pass out, but Jensen still had come all over his stomach and Jared felt guilty just leaving him like that. He summoned the strength to get up and grab a washcloth. After it was damp with warm water he cleaned Jensen off, watching his eyes sink slowly into sleep. “You good, Jen?”

“I need to sleep for a week.” He seemed to realize he was still in his dress and garter at that moment because his cheeks turned pink. “Can I take off…”

“Sure, for sleeping.” Jared nuzzled the bruises forming on Jensen’s neck. “Tomorrow I might put you in heels.”

 

Jared was true to his word, and kept Jensen in heels all day Sunday. He was naked except for a frilly apron, and Jared was hard for most of the day. At night he fucked Jensen into unconsciousness and Monday he got up to watch Jensen get humiliated when the makeup artists tittered over the hickies and playfully scolded Jensen for letting his “girlfriend” mark up him  up so madly. Jensen didn’t say anything and just glared at Jared.

“I think you should sell your apartment,” Jared blurted.

Jensen blinked, fork hovering halfway to his mouth. “Why is this discussion happening now? Over lunch? We’re on set, Jay. Not the best place for a relationship discussion.”

Jared shrugged. “No one is listening to us. I just thought it and then I said it.”

“Zero filter,” Jensen shook his head fondly. “Fine. State your case.”

Jared brightened. Usually he could talk Jensen into everything; it’s how he always ended up with all the red gummy bears whenever Jensen bought them. “You’re over at my place all the time. And I know you said that you needed a safe space to get away, and that’s the purpose of the apartment. But I want _me_ to be your safe space. And I feel like our relationship has improved drastically, and we have a lot more trust between us.” Jared realized what he was saying. “And now I feel like an ass, because I just asked you to give up your safe space which honestly is like asking me to give up your safe word.”

Jared wouldn’t meet Jensen’s eyes out of fear that he would see distrust and anger in the bright green eyes. “Jared,” Jensen urged. “Look at me.” Jared raised his head, and Jensen didn’t look angry. He looked amused. “I sold my apartment.”

Jared cocked his head. “What? When?”

“Two weeks ago. I’ve been moving my stuff in downstairs over the past few weeks.”

“Oh.” Jared didn’t quite know how to react. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to, I promise. I just wanted it to be a surprise. You know what’s coming up on Friday?”

Jared cocked his head. It wasn’t Valentine’s Day, it couldn’t be their one year anniversary, they’d only been together for… “Oh shit, is it our one month anniversary?”

Jensen smiled. “Excluding the first two-ish weeks we were… well, together in a different sense. I wasn’t going to do anything, and I don’t expect you to either. I just thought it would be a nice surprise.”

 _Together in a different sense_. “Wow. I don’t know what to say. That’s really—really _wow_.”

“So eloquent.” Jensen checked that no one was watching them before kissing Jared lightly. “I trust you, Jared.”

Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand, wishing he could tell Jensen how much it meant to him. There were a hundred things he wanted to say to Jensen, but from the way Jensen was smiling he already knew them. “What if I didn’t want you to live with me?” Jared joked weakly.

Jensen chuckled. “I’m sure Adam would take me in.”

Jared punched his arm. “Not funny, Jen.” He dropped his voice into the “dom” tone that made Jensen shiver. “I’ll have to punish you for that later.”

Jensen smirked naughtily. “Well you’ll have plenty of opportunity. After all, we are roommates.”

Jared pressed his lips against Jensen’s fiercely, and he didn’t care if anyone was watching. “I love you, Jensen, and I’m so-,”

“No,” Jensen stopped. “No more apologies. What’s done is done. And something good came out of it, right?”

“Yeah, something good.” Jared let Jensen tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. _Something really good_.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the feminization is from this request to be in the story: If your muse inspires you, I’d love to see angry possessive Jared (maybe jealous over a costar, whatevs) forcing Jenny to spend the day at home in a little dress/apron getting humiliated and feminized while cleaning and being edged. Maybe Jared could film for bonus humiliation later!
> 
> Also, Stephen Amell's middle name is Adam. I may or may not have drawn on that for inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am because I'm an idiot who drank coffee before she went to bed and couldn't go to sleep, so despite my proofreading I'm sure this will not be my next masterpiece. There will be three or four chapters in the end.
> 
> Yes, I am still working on everyone's prompts and, if you are willing to be patient, you can request a fic as always! I'm also working on the next few chapters for "Your Place is a Dump."


End file.
